


A Little Less Conversation (and a little more touch my body)

by maybe_we_were



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Clint Barton, Best Friends, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Dress Up, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hotels, New York City, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Repairing a friendship, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15051947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_we_were/pseuds/maybe_we_were
Summary: Natasha doesn't want to go to Tony and Pepper's wedding alone.  Steve is surprised.  Clint just wants to play matchmaker.In other words, Steve and Natasha head to New York City for Tony and Pepper's wedding.Set Post-Avengers: Infinity Wars.





	A Little Less Conversation (and a little more touch my body)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello archive friends! I hope you are all doing well. :) I am so sorry it's been so long since I last wrote. Work got extra crazy, but I'm hoping to have a little more free time now that it's summer. Enjoy!
> 
> "Did you remember to mention that these Marvel characters aren't yours?"  
> "Always."

****Natasha has always kept him on his toes.

She managed to do it again after they received the invite for Tony and Pepper’s wedding in New York.  The reversal of the effects of the Infinity Stones had brought everyone together again.  If you had asked him six months ago about receiving an invite to Tony’s wedding, he would have been dumbfounded.

The invitation itself found its way to Wakanda a few months after they got the world back on track.  Steve decided to stay there to help with Bucky’s training.  Natasha had stuck around, too, after finding comradery with the Dora Milaje.

“Well,” Natasha starts, leaning against the door jam to his room, “what do you think?”

She knows that his relationship with Tony is still strained, but he knows that this invite is an olive branch being offered by Tony.

“I definitely want to go.  I’m hoping this is a good sign that past events are behind us.”

“Good.  I didn’t want to go alone.  Want to go together?” she asks, her voice going up a bit at the end of her question.

Steve looks at Natasha as she asks, seeing there is something uncertain in the way she’s folding the edge of the envelope back and forth.  He would almost dare say she’s nervous about his response, but he decides not to comment.

Instead, he tries to reassure her with his response. 

“I wouldn’t want to go with anyone else,” he says.

She’s still looking down, but Steve can see the smile that she’s trying to hide.

“Awesome.  I’ll get a room booked and let Pepper know we’re coming together.”

 

* * *

 

Time flies by and before he knows it, he and Natasha are landing in New York for the wedding weekend.  He’s pleased to note that over that time period, Natasha let her hair go back to its natural red color.  He himself made some changes, shortening his hair and trimming his beard.

They grab their luggage and get in the car that Natasha had set up to meet them at the airport.  The drive to the hotel is spent chatting about Shuri’s newest invention, which is a camouflaged shield that, with the click of a button, also releases an electrical shock to the person attacking them.

No surprise, it’s now Natasha’s favorite.

As they pull up, Steve can’t help but feel awe at the beautiful hotel they will be staying at for the next two nights.  A doorman helps them inside the spacious lobby, which is decorated with tasteful furniture and gold and black accents.  While he stands there, looking up at the large chandelier hanging from the ceiling and wondering how it hasn’t come crashing down due to the weight, Natasha gets their keys.

“You ready to head up?” she asks, pulling on his shirt sleeve.

He’s so distracted he didn’t catch her at first.

“Hmm?”

She laughs, her head tilting back a bit.

“Do you want to go up to the room to freshen up before dinner with Clint and Laura?”

This time he gets it. 

“Definitely.”

Placing his hand on the small of her back, he guides her towards the elevators.  Tony and Pepper had booked all of the rooms in the hotel, so Steve is surprised to find Natasha pushing a button to get them to the thirty-fifth floor.

Opening the door to their room, though, Steve can see why- the view of the city below them is stunning.  They even have a balcony on which they can have a night cap or have breakfast in the morning.

“This was definitely Pepper’s doing,” Natasha comments as she looks down on the city lights.

Steve examines their suite.  Everything is normal, except for the single king-size bed.  He can’t help but wonder if that was Pepper’s doing, too?

“Do you want to get changed first?” Natasha offers, turning in his direction.  Knowing it will only take him a few minutes, he has no problem with that.

“Sure.  I won’t be long.”

He takes his duffle with him into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.  He digs around and finds his black dress pants and white button up shirt.  After quickly slipping them on, he puts on some cologne before grabbing his bag and exiting the bathroom.

He catches a glimpse of Natasha as she walks past him, holding something purple in her hand.  Sitting on the edge of the bed, he puts on his dress shoes and ties them.

“Steve?” he hears faintly.  “Can you go down to the hotel restaurant and meet Clint and Laura?  They aren’t sure if they’re in the right spot.”

“No problem,” he replies.  He stops just a step away from the door to the bathroom.  “Are you sure you don’t want me to wait for you?”

“It’s ok,” comes her muffled reply, “I’ll be down in a few.”

Taking that as his cue, Steve grabs one of the keys off the table and heads down to the lobby.  As soon as he enters the waiting area for the restaurant, he spots Clint and Laura.  Lightly placing his hand on Laura’s arm, he gives a quick greeting.

“Steve!  How are you?” she questions, pulling him in for a brief hug.

“I’m great, how are you?” he asks, returning the friendly gesture.

“We’re all good, man,” Clint answers for them, pulling Steve in for a hug as well.  “The kids are at their grandparents for the weekend and we get to see you guys, since I’m _retired_ and all.  It’s been too long.”

Steve’s also happy to be back with familiar faces.  He’s just about to say that when Laura lets out a little squeal.

“Hi!” she exclaims, her head turned to someone behind him.

He glances back to find Natasha to his right, wearing a short purple dress.  Steve watches as both Laura and Clint give her a hug.  He, on the other hand, is outright staring.  The dress Natasha has on looks like it was tailor made for her.  The length of it and the heels she chose highlight her legs, and the color brings out the vibrancy of her hair even more.  Each of her curves are present, but covered, and Steve realizes she’s literally made him unable to move.

He almost doesn’t hear Clint whisper in his ear a moment later. 

“Dude, you ok?”

It’s enough to bring Steve back to reality.  He blinks once or twice before clearing his throat. 

“Yeah, I’m good.”

“Sure,” Clint says, chuckling.  It’s obvious that Clint doesn’t believe him.

Their group is seated by the hostess before Steve gets a chance to say anything to Natasha.  He manages to order when he’s supposed to and keep up polite conversation, but he’s having a hard time keeping his eyes away from Natasha.

Their history has always shown that they care for one another- working together to take down HYDRA, her showing up after Peggy’s funeral, his immediate need to find her once he found out she walked away from SHIELD- but Steve would be lying to himself if he said he hadn’t thought about them becoming more than friends.  Many times, actually.

Maybe she has too, since Steve notes that she’s been sneaking glances in his direction as well.

After dinner, the four of them get on the elevator.  He presses the number thirty-five before asking Clint what floor they are on.

“We’re on the thirty-fifth,” Laura answers, overhearing Steve’s question.  “Room 3502.”

“We’re in 3505.  What are the odds?” Natasha inquires.

They all laugh and exit the elevator as the doors slide open.  Luckily, they don’t have to walk very far down the hall until they reach their respective rooms. 

“Good night, you two,” Clint says, giving Steve a suggestive wink.

God, he hopes Natasha didn’t catch that.

Quickly averting his eyes, he focuses on getting the door open.  He’s successful, pushing it so Natasha can enter first.

Following her in, he sits on the bed and begins the task of unbuttoning the cuffs on his dress shirt.

“Clint and Laura seem to be doing really well.  I’m glad they were able to make it up.  What did you think of their idea for next month?  I think a trip would be cool.  Any interest?” Natasha asks, looking at him expectantly.

He has no clue what she’s talking about.

“Honestly, I may have missed that when we talked about it at dinner,” he admits.

Natasha raises an eyebrow at his statement. 

“You nodded along when they mentioned it, but you did seem kind of preoccupied.  Want to share?”

He catches her smirk as she asks, and he knows that she knows exactly why he was distracted.  She just wants to hear him say why out loud.

“You just,” he starts, struggling to find the right words, “…I didn’t get to tell you earlier, but that dress, it looks so good on you.”

The silence that fills the room is deafening.

“You know,” she says at last, drawing out her words, “it looks even better off.”

_Huh?_ His brow furrows while his mind tries to decipher what she means.

She must see the confusion written on his face, because in moments, she’s standing in front of him, sliding a strap off her shoulder. 

_Oh._

He can feel his heart rate pick up.  His eyes scan her body as he leans back on his hands, taking it all in.  The reaction he gives her must have been enough, since Natasha reaches behind her back and unzips the dress, letting it slide off. 

One of his hands runs over his mouth in appreciation. 

There’s not a single thing he doesn’t like about Natasha, from her toned arms and legs, down to the scars that litter her body from their occupation.

Stepping even closer to him, she trails her hands up his forearms to his shoulders.  Suddenly, she pushes him back onto the bed, the motion making a quiet thump.

If she thinks he’s just going to let her take charge, she would be absolutely right.

His hands reach out for her, and she willingly moves so that she’s on top of him.  Bending down so her lips are just a breath away from his, she stops short.  She has to know what she’s doing is driving him crazy.

“It seems a bit unfair that you’re fully dressed, doesn’t it?” she whispers, her fingers running through his hair, which makes a small sigh escape from his lips.

“Maybe we should even the playing field,” he murmurs back.  Rolling them over so he’s on top, his fingers undo the buttons before he shucks his shirt off, tossing it on to the floor.  Soon after, his pants follow.

Not able to resist any longer, he finds her lips with his own.  Desire burns hotter within him, causing him to press his mouth even harder to hers.  His tongue sweeps over her lower lip.  She responds by opening her mouth slightly, allowing him entrance.  He catches them both off guard by nipping her lower lip.  Her nails dig into his shoulder blades, signaling that she doesn’t mind how rough he’s being.

The last of their clothing comes off and for a split second, he isn’t sure how to cross this last line.  Instead of trying to figure it out, he says what’s on his mind.

“You’re right,” he states, placing light kisses on her collarbone and neck, “it does look better off.”

Natasha’s reply is instant.

“Show me.”

He’s happy to do just that.


End file.
